devil_survivor_2_the_animationfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronaldo Kuriki
'Ronaldo Kuriki '''is a former detective from Nagoya and former JP's member who formed a Resistance group to oppose Yamato. Character Outline Appearance Ronaldo is tall man with slightly straight black hair, brown eyes, and slightly dark complexion. He wears purple light brown fur leather zipped up jacket, dark green jeans, and tan shoes. Personality Ronaldo is a firm believer of justice. He rarely ever budges on matters of protecting the weak, being very stubborn to the point of being arguably pig headed in situations that require his leadership, but still very careful on arranging plan that doesn't require sacrificing any one of his comrades. He is also an egalitarian, believing everyone should be treated equally, that no one deserves to deserve to suffer due to lack of basic necessity, no matter what their skills or contribution to society. Plot Overview History Two years before the main storyline, Ronaldo was a detective and then recruited by JP's based on his achievements. During these times, he also knows Makoto, and something seems to have happened between them. Out of habit, he investigated Hotsuin family and JP's, and eventually found out about Yamato's plan to recreate the order of the world into meritocracy. Upon knowing this, Ronaldo refused to follow Yamato, resulting with the latter tried to kill him, but Ronaldo able to escape and went into hiding as he gathering manpower strong enough to stop Yamato's ambition. 2nd Day, Monday's Turmoil Ronaldo's seen inside an old storage building in Nagoya, mumbling that JP's finally making its move. He also says that he won't let Yamato do as he please and he'll set his plan in motion. After Merak was defeated, he killed Merak with his demon, Hagen, before it attacked Hibiki, saving the latter. At the same time, the JP's branch in Nagoya was forcefully seized and the one behind it is Ronaldo, who is a former JP's member. He introduces himself to Hibiki as one who resents JP's and says that Yamato is dangerous. He asks Hibiki to come with him, which the latter agreed. 3rd Day, Tuesday's Disquet Ronaldo escorts Hibiki around JP's Nagoya branch as he reveals to him and Otome that he used to be a detective that scouted by JP's. However, once he knew Hotsuin family's secret and Yamato's goal, Ronaldo refused to follow Yamato's way and almost killed, but able to went into hiding for two years. He reveals his plan to defeat the next Septentrione that will appear in Nagoya without sacrificing anyone as all of them are equal, making Hibiki thinks that he is egalitarian and wonders does his plan really possible. He then takes Hibiki to their temporary command room and explains his plan to fight against Septentrione that would appear today in Nagoya without sacrificing anyone. Airi and Jungo attacks three insurgents once they have entered the base, but is then stopped by Ronaldo and Joe, who complimented their demons' power and tells the other members to retreat. He tried to convince them to think through their reasons to follow JP's and what is the right thing to do, but Airi refuses to listen and attacks Hagen. They are stopped by Phecda's arrival and he orders the other members except the ones he had selected to evacuate from the base and asks for Airi's and Jungo's cooperation to defeat the Septentrione. The four of them attacks Phecda to no avail as their attacks won't work on it. Phecda unleashes its own attack and defeats their demons immediately and shut off the base's power. Ronaldo realizes that one more attack would destroy Nagoya. Hibiki, Io, and Otome arrives to help and seems to be winning, but Phecda split into two and defeats Suzaku, Kikuri-Hime, and Sarasvati with its beam. He could only watch as Hibiki was about to be killed until Yamato arrives and defeats Phecda by overwriting Cerberus' abilities, shocking Ronaldo who wonders was it because of the Hotsuin family's bloodline, which Yamato retorts that it's his own power. Fumi and the other JP's members have taken back the base while Ronaldo and his resistance members have their hands full on dealing with the Septentrione. Ronaldo then asks how they got to Nagoya even though the transport terminal is still under repair, to which Fumi replies that Yamato provides the remaining magical supply all by himself, making Ronaldo comments that he is a monster. He then reveals Yamato's plan to rule over the world once he passed the Judgment Day and declares he won't let the weak to be stamped out by his merit-based world, ordering the insurgents to surround him. Alcor appears in the midst of sqirmish, making himself known that he knows something what they don't. Ronaldo tries to convince Hibiki that going back to JP's would only make himself being used by them, but Alcor tells him to be quiet since Hibiki is the one who decides. Ronaldo attempts to make Alcor tells him everything he knows, but Bifrons appears and surrounds him with his flame, preventing him from moving. He orders his comrades to take Alcor into custody, but they are also easily defeated by Bifrons. Yamato then entrusted the task on taking command of the operation in Nagoya to fight against Megrez to him, since and his group are responsible for the decreasing of firepower. Knowing that Nagoya would be destroyed if he doesn't obey, Ronaldo reluctantly cooperate with JP's. 4th Day, Wednesday's Changes Ronaldo, along with his resistance members, follows JP's health examination, and had thoroughly checked the medicine and equipment ahead of time to make sure it was save. According to him, despite the times they are in, they cannot have their bodies falling ill. Before the operation start, he gave Hibiki the data regarding Hotsuin family, JP's, and Septentriones that he had gathered for the past two years that he hadn't reveal to anyone yet, entrusting it to him since Hibiki decides to follow his own will, telling him to make the right choice. When the operation starts, he is in charge of leading the operation against Megrez in Nagoya with his resistance team, Joe, Otome, Airi and Jungo. Alongside the rest of the Nagoya team, Ronaldo tries to stop Megrez before it can reach the tower, but none of their attacks are working against Megrez's strong shell. His death clip appears along with Joe and Otome, but even after being warned by Hibiki to escape, he, Joe, and Otome continues to fight since there are no other summoners able to defeat Megrez and tells the others to escape if things start to look bad, believing that they can also change their own fate after seeing Hibiki change his own yesterday. Along with Yamato and Hibiki, Ronaldo uses Hagen to destroy Megrez's core once Airi exposes its core with Lorelei, defeating it. However, before Megrez died, it creates a massive explosion to launch last attack towards Ronaldo and his team. While Jungo and Airi managed to escape by using Neko Shogun's teleporting ability, Ronaldo, along with Joe and Otome are killed, just like the their death clip has depicted. Last Day, Sunday's Fruitions Once the world is restored by Polaris to the day before the invasion begin through Hibiki's wish, Ronaldo is revived and is last seen receiving a data about a group of terrorist connected to a corrupt politician that he's investigating from one of the supposed Resistance members during the invasion. He warned Ronaldo not to do something dangerous all the time, to which Ronaldo replies that if no one does it, then he must do it himself and confident that if he does good things, people would eventually follow. Demon *'Hagen: '''Ronaldo's signature demon. Hagen favor physical combat over magic, using its sword to slice through enemies and defend itself. Trivia *He is nicknamed "Clicky" by Joe, which is a play on his last name "Kuriki." *His favorite food is borscht. *The file that he gave to Hibiki is written in Brazillian Portugese, implying he is half-Brazillian. *He graduated from police school at the top of his class. *His ideal bride is someone who can tend to housework perfectly. Category:Character Category:Male Characters